Thamosi Conglomerate
Established as one of Drushana’s first family import companies by Isheri Thamosi, what was to become the Thamosi Conglomerate struggled for centuries to find an economic niche on the fledgling asari Republic. At first, the Thamosi company attempted to focus on providing the luxuries of Thessia, but proved unable to match the capacity and prices offered by older Thessian corporations. This pattern repeated itself several times, each failed attempt leaving the Thamosi more destitute than the last, and eventually Isheri Thamosi herself began working as a dancer alongside her sisters to keep the family afloat, the family business being little more than a name. It was in her capacity as a dancer that she first met Asharnik Makogh, a merchant-caste batarian seeking business opportunities in the Asari Republics. Relatively new to the galactic scene, batarian goods were in high demand, and when Isheri married Makogh after a whirlwind courtship the Thamosi family became one of the best-suited to provide such exoticisms. Finally turning a profit and backed by Makogh’s own significant wealth and business acumen, the Thamosi family business took off, eventually leading to the birth of the Thamosi Conglomerate, now better-known as the Drushana Syndicate. Over the centuries, Matriarchs of the Syndicate have maintained a tradition of marrying from the batarian merchant caste, and when the Asharnik family was targeted in one of the Hegemony’s early purges of powerful merchant-caste families it was their quick-thinking to transfer assets to the Thamosi family that kept them from suffering the full wrath of the Hegemon, who at the time was still wary of crossing the powerful asari Republics. The Thamosi subsequently began a slow withdrawal of their business from Hegemony territory, still providing batarian goods by dealing with various Terminus intermediaries while minimizing risk. The substantial batarian influence on their strategy can be seen throughout Thamosi business even to this day, as the Syndicate is notorious for harsh indentured servitude contracts combined with numerous unsubstantiated accusations of corporate espionage and ‘enthusiastic’ private security forces. The Conglomerate continued to expand on Drushana in particular, leading their competitors to accusations that they were being secretly funded by the Hegemony itself to undermine the Republics from within. Nonetheless, the Conglomerate continued to thrive, aided by increasingly favorable government contracts, and it was when they officially purchased the last spaceport on Drushana that they became known as the Drushana Syndicate, a name since used by Thamosi representatives themselves. By the time the Hegemony cut off all trade with Citadel governments, the Syndicate was so insulated and powerful that they barely felt the impact, and many a smuggler would subsequently claim to be working on the behalf of the Thamosi. The current Matriarch Fernari Thamosi is the fourth, and has been leading the Syndicate for slightly less than a century. Her time in power has been notable for a renewed focus on external expansion, her predecessor having finally secured Drushana itself. Under Fernari Thamosi the Syndicate had been expanding its already-significant presence on Illium and Thessia while investing in promising ventures across Citadel space, a process hampered but not entirely stopped by the devastation of the Reaper War. A few years after the war, the Syndicate funded Quarador, a Rannoch-based neuroscience cooperative, in completing an ancestor archive based on surviving electronic and archaeological records dating back prior to the First Geth War. Ancestor archives are one of the best-known quarian traditions, and prior to the geth served as cultural repositories and libraries of past knowledge and perspective based directly on the uploaded memories and experiences of quarian elders. Since the quarian government refused to fund Quarador in light of geth protestations, the company was forced to secure funding elsewhere. The Syndicate expressed interest in eventually adapting the technology to other species, and Quarador pledged to provide assistance in exchange for continued monetary support. Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Asari